A day at the lake
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Michael, Lucifer, little Castiel and Samandriel spend a nice day at a wonderful lake in heaven. (Warning: Tickle fic)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

And again a very spontaneous idea of mine :).  
Wrote it for tumblr, but i wanted to share it with you guys as well.

Got this idea while i was swimming yesterday and i hope it's okay.  
I had a lot of fun writing this.

Warnings: Fluff and lots of tickling. :3

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it

* * *

**_A day at the lake_**

It was one of those many, beautiful and sunny days in paradise.

God's angels had spread everywhere and enjoyed the silent moment of rest.

Even the two strongest and most powerful archangels, Michael and Lucifer, had sat down at the edge of a small lake and rested.

"It's so beautiful here…"

Michael nodded and a small smile graced his face.

His eyes were fixed on the two fledglings, Castiel and Samandriel, playing in the shallow water in front of them.

Happy laughter filled the air as Castiel tried to splash his friend Samandriel with the slightly but pleasantly cool water. Little wings fluttered with excitement as Samandriel fought back and splashed a handful of water right into Castiel's face. The little angel laughed louder and he hit his small hands again into the water, but instead of splashing Samandriel with it, it hit Lucifer right into the face.

"Hey. Carful Castiel," the archangel muttered, but you could see the playful sparkle in his eyes.

The little angel laughed and just a few seconds later cool water splashed right into Lucifer's face again. And again the archangel growled.

"Do that again and face the consequences little one."

"No," the fledgling giggled and he hid behind Samandriel.

The smaller angel giggled as Lucifer growled a third time.

"The same is trueforyou as well Samandriel."

Both angels giggled and the next wave of cool water hit Lucifer.

"Alright! That's it!"

The archangel wanted to stand up and grab the two fledglings, but the moment he tried to stand up, something hold one side of his robe down to the ground and he stumbled until he fell right into the small lake.

And again loud laughter filled the air.

Lucifer's face was red with embarrassment ashe emergedfrom the water.

All angels around him were laughing at him with amusement and a bit of glee as well.

He blushed even more when he heard the amused laughter of his older brother Michael and when he turned his head to God's most powerful angel he grumbled as he could see a playful smirk on the archangel's face.

"You should take off your robe BEFORE you go into the water, you know?" Michael said with a grin.

"Oh so it was YOU who tripped me?"

"Who? Me? Brother, what do you think about me? I would never do such a mean thing to you."

"Yeah right, of course you wouldn't," Lucifer snapped and he turned his head back to Castiel and Samandriel.

The two fledglings couldn't stop laughing anymore and before they realize what was happening two arms scooped them up and they were pressed against a strong chest.

"Are you two laughing at me?"

Both fledglings shook their head, still laughing and struggling in his strong grip.

"No? To me it looks like you're laughing at me. Do you know what happens to those who laugh at me?"

Again the two angels shook their heads, still giggling.

"Theyget a visitfrom theticklemonster!"

Again loud shrieking, followed by happy laughter filled the air when Lucifer wiggled his fingers across the angels bellies. He laughed along with them when they struggled to break free, but his grip was still strong.

"Luhuhuhucihihihi nohohoho tihihihicklihihing," little Castiel laughed and he tried to squirm his way out of the arm which was holding him.

But Lucifer only chuckled and used his wingtips to flick his feathers over the fledgling's ears.

Both of them shrieked and laughed louder, turned theirheadsbackand forth and kicked with their little legs.

"You can't escape from me," the older angel growled playfully and he maneuvered his wings so that he could stroke his wingtips over the soles of their little feet.

Both Samandriel and Castiel shrieked again and they were laughing so hard that tears started to form in their eyes and that's when Lucifer stopped his playful torment and let both of them go.

"Luci is a meani," Samandriel giggled and he quickly hid behind Castiel when the archangel glared at him playfully.

"Watch your words little one or you get a second round," he smirked.

"But Samandriel is right, you _are _a meani."

Lucifer gavea ratherunmanlysqueak as someone or rather something wiggled against his ribs.

Michael smirked and he pulled his foot away.

He had used his big toe to give his little brother's ribs a playful tickle.

"Hey, stop that!" he grumbled and he rubbed the spot where Michael's toe had tickled him.

But suddenly his lips turned into a wicked grin and he turned his head to Castiel and Samandriel.

"It looks like the tickle monster found a new victim. But he needs some help. I wonder if little Castiel and Samandriel might help him?"

Michael became slightly nervous when he heard that and before he could get up or crawl away Lucifer turned around and grabbed one of his ankles and held his food in a headlock.

"Watch this, " he said, grinning at Samandriel and Castiel and before Michael could say something one finger slowly ran up and down his soft sole.

The oldest angel bit his bottom lip and tried to keep himself from grinning, but the more the finger teased his sole the less he was able to restrain himself. When the finger teased the spot right underneath his toes a small giggle slipped out of his lips and the archangel covered his mouth with his hands to keep himself from laughing. He tried to yank his foot away and flinched every time Lucifer teased one of his toes.

"Oh come on Mikey. Make this easier for yourself and laugh," Lucifer grinned and he used his nail to scratch over the spot right under Michael's smallest toe.

"S-stop!" the older angel hissed through gritted teeth and he tried to push his brother away with his free foot, but Lucifer was stubborn.

His grin widened and he took hold of the biggest toe on the captured foot.

"This little angel went to the lake…" and he wiggled the toe, which made Michael squeal adorably.

"This little angel was good," the next toe.

"This little angel not so much."

"S-stop! Stohohop ihihit!"

Lucifer's grin widened.

"This little angel, was a naughty little angel."

Lucifer giggled and even Castiel and Samandriel laughed at that.

"And _this _little angel…"

Michael squealed again and bit back a laugh when Lucifer pinched his smallest toe.

"…gets his punishment!"

The oldest Angel shrieked and laughed as his brother raked his fingers up and down his sole after he finished his sentence. He fall back into the grass and squirmed, trying to pull his foot back, but nothing was working. He just lay there, laughing and shrieking with pure joy and serenity.

"Dammit Mikey, stop kicking me!" his little brother hissed as his big brother's free foot kicked him in the back to make him stop.

"S-STOHOHOHOP TICKLING MEHEHEHE!"

"No way!"

"THEN I WOHOHOHON'T STOHOHOHOP KICKIHIHKING YOU!"

"We shall see about that…gimme that foot Mikey!"

Castiel and Samandriel had tears in their eyes when they watched the two archangels.

Lucifer tried to grab the free foot and it took him just a few moments until he had both feet in a headlock. With a triumphant grinon his lips he attacked both feet at once, making his brother buck and scream with laughter.

The other angels around started to laugh as well as they watch the two from a safe distance.

To watch how the strongest angel in heaven loses his self-control piece by piece just because of a few playful tickles here and there was one of the most funniest things ever.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Michael screeched over and over again and he buried his fingers into his brother's white feathers and started to pull at them as he laughed his angel heart out in ticklish agony.

"Ouch! Hey, careful with my wings, that hurts!" Lucifer growled as his brother pulled hard on his feathers.

"N-NEHEHEHEVER!"

"Damn it Michael! Castiel, Samandriel…HELP ME!"

The two fledglings laughed and in a matter of seconds they climbed out of the water and crawled over to a laughing and squirming Michael.

Before God's oldest angel could realize what was happening, it was too late.

Small hands dug into his ribs and belly, tickling him into tears and he immediately let go of his brother's wings to wrap his arms around his chest.

"Yeah, get him good boys!" Lucifer laughed amused at the sight.

"NOHOHOHO! C-CASSIE! S-SAMANDRIEL! D-DON'T HELP HIM!"

The two angels just laughed and kept tickling him.

Samandriel crawled up until he was sitting next to his head and tickled his big brother's neck and ears, which made him squeal with laughter. He arched his back and flapped his wings when Castiel tickled his belly.

His laughter went silent for a moment when he felt Lucifer's fingers teasing his toes.

He immediately curled his toes, trying to protect them from his brother's mean attack, but it was hopeless. Lucifer's fingers were back on his soles and the moment he uncurled his toes they were under attack again.

"Awww what is wrong Mikey? Can't stand a little tickling?" the younger archangel teased when he turned his head to look at his big brother who was in tears by the time.

Michael couldn't form words anymore. His laughter went silent again and he mouthed "please" and "stop" over and over again.

"Alright boys, I think he has had enough."

Lucifer stopped his attack and the moment he released his ankles, Michael pulled his feet away and curled up into a ball. Castiel and Samandriel laughed and ran over to Lucifer to hid behind him, just in case.

"Are you alright?"

The younger angel grinned when his brother half heartedly glared at him.

He slowly sat up and whipped the tears out of his eyes.

"That was not fair. Three against one…" he grumbled and he blushed when he could feel the looks of the other angels around him.

Lucifer chuckled and he climbed out of the water and sat next to his brother.

Castiel and Samandriel ran up to the oldest angel and hugged him.

Michael smiled softly and ruffled through their hair.

"We are sorry," both of them said at the exact same time, which made Michael and Lucifer laugh in amusement.

"It's okay you two," the oldest said and he hugged them back.

His lips turned into a small grin and he looked at the two small angels in his lap.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

Castiel and Samandriel nodded their heads eagerly and their eyes shone with curiosity.

Michael's grin widened and he glanced at his little brother whose smirk disappeared immediately.

"Lucifer is also ticklish…"

**_~ The end ~_**


End file.
